


Smart is Definitely the New Sexy.

by Addiction_and_Abstinence



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Old-Young, One Night Stands, Romance, Teen Shikamaru, erotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiction_and_Abstinence/pseuds/Addiction_and_Abstinence
Summary: Shikamaru gets stucked at the bar with his father to party for his newly chuunin promotion. Things will get quickly out of hand....





	Smart is Definitely the New Sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! i promised this fanfiction to my patner in crime, so here we go! I haven't written about hetero couples in YEARS so I really don't know how it came out....let me know, Luv ya all!

\- Congratulations son, never in a million years I would have expected you to be promoted after surrendering to a girl!

Shikaku laughed along with Inoichi and Choza, taking a sip of his beer before looking at his son sat at his side looking like the most bored person on the planet. The boy had been quiet since their arrival despite being allowed to drink for that night. He just played with his sake not paying attention to the life around him.

\- Come on boy, your father is just joking! Well done!

Choza patted a hand on his shoulder, making his comeback to reality very unpleasant. The freshly promoted chuunin wanted to do everything but stay there with the adults getting drunk. His father was already in another world whilst Inoichi and Choza…well the two would follow him soon enough.

\- By the way did you get a boner or something looking at the Suna chick? You disappeared pretty quickly from the arena I reckon…

Shikamaru’s eyes popped out looking at his father. It was only eight in the evening and the situation was already getting out of hand. Why the hell did he accept to go with them in the first place?!

\- Dad you had one too much already…

Said the pinapple head shaking his head, why him…why?!?

\- Just to be clear…I couldn’t have been less turned on by the situation: I hate wind, I can’t stand girls and that one talked way too much, i hate the crowd and most of all, I really didn’t feel like fighting. So cut the crap and let’s go home before you drink the whole bar…

Shikaku looked at him and…in a second the table was cleared and a shogi board was prepared. Instead of the normal pieces thou…there were Sake shots. No. No way.  
\- I will believe your words only if you menage to beat me! Come on CHUUNIN, show your dad your skills!

Shikamaru couldn’t believe his own eyes. Choza and Inoichi weren’t going to say anything?! What kind of Jonin were they?!

\- Dad you are wasted...let’s g…  
\- No no no boy! Now we play. Damn it if I let my son go home sober tonight.

Behind them Choza and Inoichi started whispering to each other, putting some ryos on the table. Were they betting?! Troublesome adults…

\- Fine dad but if I win, we go home.  
\- Deal boy! 

The two Naras started looking at the board, beginning to play. Soon Shikaku started eating up all his son’s pieces, and each one of them meant alcohol down the poor chuunin’s throat. Hell no…how could he be so good at playing when drunk as a sponge?! Shikamaru sighed, starting to feel the effects of alcohol in his system. He just dug his own grave, hadn’t he….

\- Neh Shikamaru, your strategies would kill us all! Don’t make it so easy, come on!

In just a move, his queen was gone. Wait…what? Shikamaru looked at the board, how could he not notice that his queen was exposed?!

\- You’re starting to feel it son, aren’t ya…

Shikaku mocked him moving another piece and laughing hard, drinking a shot for…compassion probably. Shikamaru felt the rage rising in his system, increased by the first real booze of his life.

\- I’m not drunk dad….I could drink a whole bottle and still beat you if I wanted to.  
\- Be my guest boy! But I won’t be responsible for this with your mother you know….

Shikamaru looked at him with a drunk homicidal look. Why was he all of a sudden so competitive? Definitely something wasn’t right. Not that he was aware of it. On the contrary, the Nara boy grabbed Inoichi’s sake bottle drinking it whole just to…prove his point probably? Unfortunately… before he could realize it, he was already coughing his lungs out.

\- Slow down lad! Shikaku, that son of yours! I hope he doesn’t teach my baby girl to swallow booze like that!

Inoichi laughed drinking alongside Choza, getting more and more redish around his lids and cheeks. Shikaku looked at him with a sudden…malicious smile on his face. He poured more sake to himself before looking at Inoichi right in the eyes.

\- You….should not talk about your little girl with the word “swallow” in the same sentence…that’s kinda dangerous you know? Shikamaru could get weird messages from that….

Shikamaru stopped coughing all at once turning to his father, that was way too much. Where the hell did he get himself into?!

\- DAD! I could never…come on, fuck!

The moment he standed up to shut his father’s mouth, he stambled on a chair falling to the ground. What a drag! Now his own body wasn’t listening to him anymore! Wait…what?!? Shikamaru looked up at the adults not understanding if they were serious or not. Where they really talking about….no. No way in hell. He tried to stand up… inevitably falling again. His vision was quite blurry… but the purple shoes and red nail paint in front of him were unmistakable…

\- What is going on here?

Everybody turned around looking at the Godaime standing right in front of them. She had her arms crossed and her eyes were looking at the three drunken Jonin in front of her.

\- Well then? Can somebody explain me why there is a wasted 13 years old at my feet? 

The three looked at each other, opting silently to let Inoichi spoke.

\- Evening Godaime! We were actually betting on the Naras playing alcoholic Shogi…would you like to partecipate?

Shikaku and Choza looked at Inoichi with the purest love they could ever express. He really was a true mindfucker after all, playing with the Hokage’s weakness while drunk certaintly took some guts. Tsunade looked at them with initial disbelief, noticing pretty much immediately the money on the table and the half-played board game. The boy was already wasted and Shizune wasn’t around. Would it really be that bad to stop being the Hokage for a second?

\- You left me with no choice…I bet 300 on the boy! 

He knee went up to the nearest bench as she proclaimed her bet to the whole bar. Everybody looked first at her, then at Shikamaru, still shaky and trying to wake up. Was she really this bad at bets?

\- Fair well Godaime, please sit down and enjoy the game!

Inoichi moved to let Tsunade sit down, calling out for Shikamaru.

\- Hei boy, stop sleeping and come back to play, there are money at stake here!

Shikamaru was….not feeling really well. For a second he had this incredible vision of Tsunade scolding the three men making everybody go home. Too good to be true obviously. Troublesome woman. He standed up not very balanced, going back to his sit shaking a bit. He could see the room spinning around, his father looking at him with the stupidest smile ever.

\- Your turn boy, the Hokage counts on you after all!

Shikamaru sighed looking at the board and then at Tsunade. Note for himself, NEVER hang out with his father ever again….what a drag.

\- Nh…

The board was…spinning. He couldn’t literally decide what and where to move. His head was pounding and all around him people were starting to get interested in the game. The scariest thing of all thou…was Tsunade’s gaze. Man, that woman was freaking intimidating. He sighed and made his move, making his father drink a shot…and letting his main piece totally exposed without even noticing. Shikaku started laughing so hard he nearly fell off the chair, moving his deer and finishing the game in just one move.

\- Game over son!

What? Shikamaru looked confused at the board…not really understanding what had just happened. Troublesome alcohol. He shook his head slightly, scratching the back of his neck before drinking that last shot/piece. Around him people were cheering and Inoichi was laughing counting down money. Wait…money?!? He turned around looking at Tsunade, suddently remembering that she was there.

\- Godaime you are not lucky at all! Let me offer you a drink!

Shouted Inoichi ordering a bottle for the woman who was trembling with rage looking at the boy. Shikamaru couldn’t understand his own feelings in that moments. Scared? Sleepy? Drunk? Sober? Who cared. That whole situation was just….troublesome. 

\- Oh come on Shikamaru, let’s just enjoy a father-son evening shall we?! You are a chuunin after all, cheers!

Shikaku leaned on him not to fall, laughing and drinking more and more. Honestly Shikamaru never expected to feel the sensation of wanting to die on the spot outside a mission context. He was sorrounded by idiots. Not even Fuijin and Raijin had made him so aware of how troublesome the WHOLE WORLD was. 

\- Yeah yeah dad…as you wish. I’ll just go and sit down…

He really needed to gain back the control of his own mind. He left his father to Choza’s support and took a few step reaching for one of the sofas when suddently his stomach twitched. No good. No good at all. He made it to the bathroom right on time to throw up. Disgusting. He didn’t know what Kami was having fun with him right now, but surely it wasn’t a good one. He cleaned his mouth and hands going back to the main room, sitting on the sofa ordering a tea. He just needed to wait for the effects of the booze to dissipate and then everything would just be over. He would have left that place to crawl onto his bed and finally getting to sleep. Nothing more than that. He just needed to wait. When his hot tea arrived he looked at the time, it was just passed eleven. Not even midnight and everybody around him seemed to have lost every common sense, hokage included. Wasn’t it enough to have wasted 300 ryos on a bet? 

\- What a drag….

Little did he know that she would spend almost double that for booze only….

***  
\- Mh….I think I’m gonna go now…

Mumbled Shikaku standing up and waving his hand to say goodbye. It was three in the morning and he was already late. Yoshino was going to kill him for sure….he looked around and spotted Shikamaru sleeping on a sofa, well at least he had recovered. Late comeback plus drunk son? Did he really risk the divorce so easily? He walked to his son shaking his shoulder, smiling at him.

\- Hei boy..let’s go home. Come on, up.

Shikamaru blinked a couple of time putting his father’s vision into focus. Were they finally going home? He stood up cleaning his trousers from the peanuts he had been eating while waiting hours before. He had ended up falling asleep as a result of the booze dissipating probably. The boy looked around spotting Inoichi and Choza dragging themselves out of the bar. They were the last clients left. His father waved at the bar tender before exiting the door, starting to walk home. Shikamaru followed him silently, luckily it was all over. Never again. Never. If he could have tattooed that on his front, he would definitely have definitely had. A permanent reminder of never trusting his father. How could he dare his own son to a drinking shogi? Let alone the Godaime stepping in and….wait. 

\- Dad wasn’t the Godaime there earlier?

Shikaku looked at him with a sleepy look, moving his shoulders up.

\- Don’t know son. Probably she went home sooner than us.

Sooner? Shikamaru moved an eyebrow in disbelief. He had heard about the Godaime’s reputation when loosing bets and drinking. She wasn’t certanly the kind of person to leave early….

\- Dad go home I think i forgot my hitai-ate at the bar…

Said the young Nara making up the first excuse he came up with. His father just nodded continuing to walk and Shikamaru turned on his heels, going back. He did not really know why but something in his mind told him to do so. And if his mind made him chuunin…better listen to it. He arrived in front of the bar looking at the bartender locking the door, ready to go home.

\- Excuse me, what time did the Godaime leave?

The bartender looked at him, probably wondering why he came back to ask such question. Shikamaru thou knew better than that. Tsunade had lost money betting on him and already his life was surely to become a hell hole filled with boring tasks as a “repay”; better make sure that she was at least ok…

\- There she is boy….

The man indicated at his right and Shikamaru spotted a womanly figure walking alone at the end of the road. He quickly thanked the man and run at her. He wasn’t usually supersticious but that night had already proven itself to be a shitty one, better safe than sorry at this point….

\- Tsunade-sama are you ok?

Whispered Shikamaru not to scare her, reaching out to see if she was actually ok. Surprisingly…she looked perfectly sober. The woman looked at him and smiled, putting a hand on his head starting to laugh.

\- Sure I am boy! Why wouldn’t I be!

Ok…she definitely wasn’t sober…what a drag. The only thing he needed now was to have on his hands the Hokage’s death just because she fell in the river or cracked her head on a wall…

\- Let me escort you home Godaime…

Said the boy politely starting to walk towards the Hokage’s residence, making sure she was following. The woman looked at him without saying a word, starting to walk behind him, laughing a little bit for no apparent reason.

\- Nara Shikamaru…the only slightly less pathetic kid out of the bunch. Are you trying to get extra credits or what?

Tsunade looked at him genuinely wondering why he hadn’t gone home with his father. She couldn’t say she was disappointed…the boy had something fascinating in a sense. And that ass moving in front of her was definitely worthy of a look. She smiled silently, it had been some time since the last time…

\- So? Aren’t you going to answer me?

Shikamaru sighed, why had he hoped for a calm walk….why bother hoping for such thing. He had to admit thou…that kind of compliment made him feel good. Not that he cared but for once he was happy a woman wasn’t insulting him.

\- I just thought it would have been troublesome to choose the Sixth so soon after the Fifth…

Tsunade’s eyebrow twitched up in disbelief. Did that kid dare to say that she wasn’t conscious enough? 

\- You brat! I was drinking before you were even able to breathe, do not underestimate me if you don’t want your career to take a bad turn so soon after your promotion. 

Unbelievable! What a disrespectful brat. Where had all the respect for elderly gone?! Shikamaru sighed and turning around looking at her, his hand in his pocket and a bored and sleepy expression in his eyes.

\- Sorry Godaime but with all respect….just a couple of hours ago you were dancing on the table with my father and Choza, how can I not underestimate you? Let alone the fact that you bet your money on a drunken thirteen years old against the War Strategist of the Leaf. 

Tsunade’s vein on the neck started pumping so hard it could have been spotted by Sunagakure. How dare he….

\- Besides that… - Shikamaru continued, not realizing the danger he was getting himself into.  
\- A woman shouldn’t get that drunk in my opinion…I hardly take women serioudly when they are sober…how could I when they’re wasted…

Ok. That kid definitely had a Death Wish. She speeded up in a nanosecond suddently appearing in front of the boy. She showed him her pinkie before pressing it on his chest…making him fly right on the wall at the opposite end of the road. Before Shikamaru could even realize it…she was in front of him, her body pressing on his to keep him steady. She looked at him with enraged eyes, getting closer and closer until her lips nearly touched his own, starting to whisper. 

\- Listen boy….I don’t know who you think you are…but say another word and you will probably become an integrated part of this wall. Are. We. Clear?

Shikamaru was…paralyzed by fear. That woman’s strenght was unbelievable. Her eyes were fixed on his and he could move a muscle. He was afraid to. What the hell did he think when he decided to speak?!

\- …..I’m sorry.

That was all he could say. He closed his eyes waiting for a punch to hit him but…nothing happened. He opened his eyes looking at the hazelnut ones in front of him. The expression they showed was..undecifrable. He couldn’t move a single muscle, being pressed against the wall by her strong body. Her strong body…leaned on his. Touching his. Okay…that situation was definitely weird.  
Tsunade looked at the lad intesively, biting her lip for a second. He was right….she was the Fifth Hokage and she shouldn’t have allowed herself to get drunk in front of her own subordinates. She sighed deeply opting to let him go, turning around for a second before speaking.

\- I probably am still a bit drunk. I shouldn’t have hit you. Come, we’ll have a tea.

Where did that change all of a sudden came from? Shikamaru looked at her walking away…glad to still be alive. Note to himself…NEVER provoke a Sannin ever again. Even thou… it had been weird to be so close to a woman like her. He actually never been so close to a woman before apart from Ino and her mother…both more monsters than women in his opinion. He was snapped out of his thought by the tea thing…at that time of night? Well…the adrenaline and fear he felt before were still running through his body so the good night sleep he craved was far gone. Even if he went home in that moment he would probably have just stared at the ceiling for at least a couple of hours. Maybe a tea was the right thing to do after all. He quickly patted his jacket to make the wall dust fall from his clothes, following the Hokage silently. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking back to the sensation of being pressed against the wall by her. WHy was he thinking over it? Was he still drunk? There was nothing worth remembering in that scary moment. Apart from maybe…wait. SHikamaru suddently stopped looking at the ground. Had he…liked it? No way. He nearly risked to have his neck broken, how could he like that? On the other side thou….she was a gorgeous woman with a strong personality and…actually a nice appearance. A really nice appearance. Ok, no kidding, she was gorgeous. And she had been all over him just minutes before. Thinking about that…why did she came so near to him? With all her strengh she could have stopped him on the wall with a single finger. Shikamaru shook his head, he was definitely still a bit drunk. And she was too, that was the aswer. She acted impulsively and she apologised. That was it. Nothing more.

\- You’re coming or not…Shikamaru?

Shikamaru? Did she call him by his first name? She never had before. Why would she? Shikamaru stopped and took a deep breath. Whatever his brain was theorizing…it was wrong. Drunken thoughts probably. Nothing true. He had to calm down and that tea could have actually helped him. There was nothing weird going on. Just the Hokage being….weirdly nice…

***

\- Here we are..be my guest.

Tsunade stumbled not even taking her shoes of, going straight to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Shikamaru couldn’t see it, but her mouth was cringed in a very entertained smile: They didn’t really speak after the little fight but Tsunade’s gaze had been pretty busy looking at the boy walking at her side. He was young but already shown signs of manhood. He was gonna grow up very well she reckoned. No surprises there, seeing his parents. She could clearly remember Yoshino being the typical kitty girl in the village, being chased after by nearly every man her age. The fact that she ended up with Shikaku Nara just proved everybody that really smart is the new sexy. Besides…the Nara family had weirdly good looking features. They were exotic in a sense. Konoha was filled with gorgeous families such as Uchihas and Hyuugas, but the Naras…were different. Many would call them lazy and unattractive but those eyes sometimes told, at least to her, far more than a Uchiha or a Hyuuga could ever tell. She smiled a little turning around and looking at the boy with intensity, watching him taking off his shoes and putting his jacket on the wardrobe nearby. Well…thank kami shinobis wore chain-like mails. The boy’s torso was now fully visible through the shirt, is pectoral muscles slightly enlarged as well as the abdominal ones. His arms were thin but still well defined, proof of his hard work no matter the lazy image he liked so much to show around. His belly was flat and his side’s bones directed her look directly towards his pants, tightly closed up with a belt. Despite how loose they looked, something could definitely be spotted under them…

\- Do I have something wrong?

His words snapped her out of her careful analysis, noticing the Nara boy being…slightly uncomfortable. Was she staring? Damn booze..she thought she was being sneaky-watching…

\- Nothing…just noticed that you took your shoes off and I didn’t…who cares, I am not the one cleaning….only joy of being Hokage apparently!

She laughed a little pouring the now boiling water into two cups, sitting down on the table and offering one to Shikamaru.

\- Sit down boy, I wont’ bite….I promise.

Shikamaru stared at her feeling more and more uncomfortable. Why did he feel that way? It was just a tea with the Hokage, nothing weird. He sighed sitting down and taking a sip of tea, realising it was Jasmine..his favorite. He closed his eyes a second, trying to shut down his brain who entered a strange loop, telling him to get the hell outta there as soon as possible for no apparent reason. Not that he knew of at least. He looked at Tsunade crossing her legs looking at him, failing to avoid looking at how slim and fit they looked. Damn was she really fifty? He own mother was thirty five and looked like a turtle on the beach!

\- So…why were you that wasted so soon in the evening?

Suddently asked Tsunade looking at him right in the eyes. He was staring at her…she could bet on it and actually, win for once. The situation was getting pretty spicy there. She couldn’t even remember the last time she slept with a man…probably Orochimaru back in the days. She shaked her head, really didn’t need to think about her own shameful teenage years…better to concentrate on the confused teenager in front of her.

\- Well? A snail bit off your tongue?

Too bad if that was the case…her mind was already travelling fast. Shizune’s voice popped into her mind for a second, screaming the word “PEDOPHILIA” in her head…but the Godaime quickly turned her down. He was thirteen, ready to die in the battlefield for Konoha, but not ready enough for a woman? It didn’t make any sense to her. Besides she knew the boy was already mature enough; Being the Primary doctor of the Hospital allowed her to get a nice view of all her Shinobis, both internally and externally...

\- My father wanted me to have fun for an evening because of the promotion…even thou I think he just wanted to make sure that somebody was there to take him home, just in case…my mother can be pretty scary when scolding about alcohol..

Tsunade smiled and genuinely laughed at those words, looking at her tea before answering.

\- You’re first booze hn? When I was your age people weren’t so strict with kids…we had endured war and nobody blamed us for drinking once and a while…thou I can understand your mother. You Naras are pretty famous for using your brain but also for ruining your liver…I lost count of how many times I saw drunken Naras being smartasses on the battlefield. I gotta say, it was pretty impressive. And for what i’m seeing…you stand up to the expectances.

Shikamaru looked at his own jasmine tea feeling his cheeks warming up a bit. She was clearly still drink, but still it was a compliment for the Fifth Hokage. He would have never admit such thing…but he was flattered by those words. For once he wasn’t being called a lazy bum as always…

\- I actually do not understand why you promoted me Tsunade-sama…I surrendered due to my lack of chakra, I don’t see how that could prove me to be fit for the chuunin role.

Tsunade looked at him with a smile. How naive he was…kids thought that only strenght and victory mattered. They had yet to realise that backing off in the battlefield was as important as stepping in.

\- Let me show you why. Come with me….

She suddently standed up and went right to the garden, waiting for him to follow. SHikamaru moved his right eyebrow up in disbelief, were she going to…train him? In the middle of the night? He followed without saying a word, starting to wonder if he should have gone home instead. What a drag. He looked at the Godaime stepping on the grass, turning around to look at him and moving her index towards herself

\- Catch me, Nara.

Catch her? Wait…what? Shikamaru looked at her and before he could elaborate anything…she disappeared. He looked around hearing his own heart pounding. Ok….breathe. He needed to breathe. Drunken Hokage. Teaching him a lesson. He was so dead. Was it for the lost bet? Before he could even realise….a finger tipped on his head and he jumped like a scared cat a couple of feet away, looking at a very entertained Tsunade who was looking at him.

\- Come on boy, don’t be shy. Catch me.

Again that question. What did she have in mind? She disappeared again but this time Shikamaru was quick enough to use a kawarimi and hide in one of the bushes, hiding his chakra to avoid being spotted. Tsunade appeared in the middle of the garden, starting to walk around.

\- First reason why I promoted you. In a battlefield you wouldn’t have been alone with Temari. You blocked her and you would have trusted somebody else to finish her. This shows me both team play and self knowledge. You wouldn’t have lasted any longer and in a real battle…you would have died. Better safe then sorry works for a ninja with your abilities. 

Shikamaru closed his eyes connecting his thumbs and fingers in his usual thinking position. Okay…she wanted to prove her point….but why not telling him? Why starting that silly game?

\- Furthermore… your abilities with the shadows are remarkable. That Kage Shibari no Jutsu was pretty impressive. Thou…you are still too young to know how to..use it properly.

Shikamaru felt her breath on his neck…shit. She found him. Before he could do anything her hand was on him, and again he felt the wall against his back.

\- You would be dead by know…but still you menaged to hide from me for at least 1 minute. Too bad for a Jonin, too good for a Genin….

She smiled at him whispering those words, taking a step forward and gently pushing him against the wall with her own body.

\- There are so many things you still don’t know even with that brain of yours, Shikamaru…the world is complicated, unexpected things may happen…but you proved to me your ability to handle them….

The time stopped. Everything around him stopped. The breeze, the sounds, the light….everything disappearead when Tsunade’s lips touched his own. His brain….shutted down. Simple as that. He felt a new sensation washing all over him. His body tensed istinctively at that unknown sensation, relaxing immediately after when her hand caressed his neck lightly. He closed his eyes breathing in from his nose, not knowing what was happening. A soft taste of cherry invaded his mouth and that warm feeling he felt just seconds before intensified shivering down his spine and through his limbs. Istinctively his hand grabbed her side softly, pushing her more towards him. The weight he felt on himself was numbing…behind him the cold wall, in front of him that warm, sensual body pressing him softly and awakening that part of him that until that moment had been buried under the thousands thoughts of his life. He could stay there forever…he could have died there. He felt…peace. He moved his lips towards Tsunade’s, letting her tongue sneak between his teeth to explore his mouth and interlacing with his own. It was a dance. A primal dance of sensations that run through his bodies, making it move like a puppet in the hands of Lust.  
Suddenly…everything stopped. His body felt the cruel slap of the cold breeze on his chest, not protected anymore by the gorgeous Hokage’s body. He opened his eyes slightly in a daze, looking at the woman smiling sensually in front of him. Her gaze was pointed at him, so powerful he couldn’t even speak nor move. His brain was trying to run again, but her warmth on him was still there, numbing his whole being. Shikamaru looked at her turning on her heels, starting to walk toward the house. 

\- Catch me….Shikamaru...

Those whispered words reached him making the world around him slow down. He stayed frozen on the wall for a spit of a second…following her without saying a word, feeling something more powerful than chakra wires pulling him to her. His brain tried to ask questions but…he shutted him down. He didn’t want to think. For the first time in his life he…felt.  
Tsunade walked up the stairs reaching the bedroom, sitting on the bed waiting for him. She definitely liked him. Usually she wasn’t fond on young boys…but there’s always an exception apparently. And she wasn’t strict enough to do the obviously rightful thing to do in that moment…  
Shikamaru took that last step and entered the room a few seconds later, looking at the scene in front of him. Tsunade was looking at him…waiting for him. Her legs were crossed in a sensual manner, enphasizing how long and slim they were. Her whole body was illuminated by the moon light, the only one presenta t that moment, allowing them to see and at the same time not see each other. The Nara boy took a step forward swallowing, not sure of what to do. His brain screamed at him to leave…but he didn’t want to. She smiled at him and he could feel all his strenght melting. He felt like an insect fallen onto a spider web. And worst thing of all…he liked it. Without even knowing he started walking towards her, kneeling in front of her beautiful presence, taking her sandal off slowly, caressing her ankle with amazement. She crossed her legs in the other way, letting him take the other shoe off, looking at him with curiosity and lust alltogether. Shikamaru caressed the skin of her leg enjoying the warmth and softness of it, not wanting to stop himself.His hands travelled slowly up to her knee and thigh, caressing that skin af if it was made of the purest crystal. Tsunade looked at him silently, letting his upper jacket fall from her shoulder, revealing her gorgeous breast wrapped in a tight white shirt. Shikamaru felt his heart pounding just looking at her. She stand up slowly, looking at him still at her knees. She kneeled down looking at him right in the eyes with a smirk, grabbing his hand and putting it right on he right breast, letting him feel her body.

\- The whole world is a battlefield Shikamaru….now choose..Will you back off, or step in?

Those words reverberated into his mind like an echo, his hand was burning hot and…his eyes had totally being imprisoned by hers. He swallowed slightly and his hand gently squeezed her skin, his fingers travelling to the button which kept her shirt tight…undoing it and letting the fabric open up to reveal her black underwear. A line of lace adorned her breast and her fit torso made her look even more gorgeous that she normally looked. He was absolutely stunned by that vision. His fingers started exploring her softly, caressing her neck and shoulder. She stayed still, letting him feel her for a second before she took sudden control, kissing him depply and passionately. Once again Lust waved all over him, and in a sprout of courage he standed up pushing her on the bed, starting to answer to those angry kisses she was giving him. Her hand grabbed his shirt firmly pulling in off, revealing his whole torso and starting to grab it, caress it, biting on his shoulder while he was busy exploring her neck. Shikamaru never felt so free in his own life. He had absolutely no idea what was going on or what he was actually doing, but he didn’t care. He wanted her. He wanted her badly. And she wanted him nonetheless. Her hand grabbed his belt pulling it off, letting both his pants and underpants fall down his legs, leaving him nude and exposed to the moonlight. He was handsome. Absolutely perfect. Thin yet strong, young…yet man. She stopped for a moment looking at him before biting his lower lip, taking her bra off and throwing it to the floor. She chuckled softly standing up and walking to the other side of the room, letting him have a clear view of her now half-naked body. She let her trousers fall down her legs, kicking them sensually to the side, keeping on the underwear and loosening the strings that crossed her stomach forming a sensual black X. She couldn’t stop smiling looking at the naked boy laid on the bed in front of her. The moonlight lightened his side and the line of his all body, leading her gaze for his hair to his ankles. She took a couple of seemingly danced steps towards him and without saying a word she caressed his hair, loosening the elastic band and letting them fell all over his shoulders. She laid down at his side being comfortable in her own skin, playing with his hair a bit before kissing him again. This time thou…Shikamaru took action. Looking at her stripping so sensually made his body explode in pure desire. She had to be his…right there. Right in that moment. He moved on top of her not separating his lips from hers, interlacing their tongue once again, his hands travelling down her body caressing her, grabbing her breasts, her side, her thighs. He felt hungry. Hungry for sex, hungry for lust, hungry for her. He started sliding down her neck feeling a distinctive moan escaping her mouth while he was kissing and softly biting her skin. He smirked slightly biting her nipple, starting to suck on it slowly making her body trembling in excitement. Tsunade threw her head back on the matress inhaling deeply trying to contain the sounds escaping her mouth, feeling her own breath being cut out for a second when his hand spreaded her legs slowly, pulling her underwear off and starting to caress her womanhood first with his fingers and soon after with his tongue. She started moaning more arching her back when his tongue entered her, tasting for the first time a woman and being inebriated by it. It was different from…anything else he ever did before. He felt comfortable. Her moans reassured him and soon enough he felt himself panting for the excitement. More…he wanted more. Slowly he insinuated himself between her legs, going back up her torso kissing and biting her, going back to play with her mouth interlacing their tongues, penetrating her slowly but without hesitation no matter his inexperience. He felt himself sliding inside her easily, adjusting his position a bit and starting to thrust vigorously following the movements of her arched hips. She let out yet another moan pushing herself towards him, imprisoning him with her legs on his hips and whispering his name softly while her nails grabbed his back and shoulders in ease. Shikamaru closed his eyes panting slightly, letting himself go to that tribal dance of romance and passion. Inside him he could feel pleasure taking control, increasing in power around his manhood, making him feel totally helpless, drowning in that sensation. The smell of sex in the air turned him even more on, making him move sensually to kiss and bite her breast while his hands caressed her thighs and lower back. The Godaime let out a stronger moan when he pressed on a sensitive spot, her eyes snapped open with lust and captured his own, taking sudden control of the situation and reversing their positions. Shikamaru found himself with his back pressed on the matress, Tsunade bent over in front of him, smirking slightly. In that moment she remembered him of a tiger. Sensual, fierce, strong and absolutely deadly. She sat slowly on him impaling herself on his manhood, starting to roll her hips, torturing him with the pleasure of those slow movements. HE arched his back throwing his head back, letting her take control of everything. He moaned and panted, his chest moving up and down frenetically. He could feel the orgasm insinuating in his limbs, in his manhood, getting stronger and stronger, every second more uncontrollable. It was like chakra, the most powerful chakra he could ever feel in his body. Tsunade put her hands on his chest pinching his nipples a bit. That sudden little wave of pain made him grit his teeth and he grabbed her hips standing with his torso up and starting to nip and bit her breast all over again, syncronizing his own movements with hers, loosing himself in her body, inside and out. Her warmth surrounded him, his manhood, his soul. The only sounds in the room were their moans of pleasure and the noise of their interlaced bodies. Nothing mattered anymore…just him, and Her. The orgasm soon started growing in both and Shikamaru finally climaxed feeling an incredible wave of energy running through his every cell, dissipating in the air slowly, leaving him breathless, his face buried in her breast. Her body in that same moment started shaking and he felt her squeezing around him when the orgasm hit her. She let out the loudest moan of that evening, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, enjoying the sensation of pleasure waving over her. In a second….everything calmed down. Both silently panting stayed frozen on that bed, their bodies still connected. Shikamaru kept his eyes closed waiting for his heartbeat to slow down, listening to Tsunade’s at the same time. His arms around her loosened their grip slowly and he simply let himself fall back on the bed, not wanting that sensation to go away. Tsunade looked at him smiling softly, caressing his face and looking at that young shinobi being so relaxed for the first time in his life. Slowly she standed up letting him slide of herself, laying down near him and allowing herself to cuddle around him, enjoying the warmth of that shaky body. Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly looking at the ceiling above them, not wanting to ruin the beautiful sound of silence that pervaded the room. He felt…good. No pain…no thoughts. Just relax. His arm slided around Tsunade’s waist and his fingers started drawing little circles on her skin distractely whilst his brain traveled back to look at that erotic moment over and over again. Tsunade looked at him and simply standed on her elbow giving him a kiss, turning on the other side and covering both with the sheets.

\- Goodnight, Chuunin….

***

The sun made his appearance soon enough, shining on a waking Konoha ready for the day to start. Shikaku had tried to wait up for his son to come home but ended up falling asleep on the couch, receiving at least a dozen pans on his head when his wife woke up finding him in hangover without his son being at home. Not only that…he had been called to the archives to revise some documents, so no coffee nor breakfast that morning. He sighed entering the shower and quickly changing clothes, going to the Hokage’s palace pissed off as only a hangovered Nara could be. He started stepping up the external stairs cursing everything around him, spotting a familiar pinapple head descending towards him.

\- You brat! Your mother nearly killed me this morning, go home and apologise now!

Shikamaru looked at him…smirking. He walked pass him without saying a word, stepping down the stairs slowly, turning around at the last second.

\- You know dad….maybe you weren’t so wrong about women after all.

Shikaku turned around looking at him with surprise, not understanding where did that come from. Before he could say anything thou…he noticed a blonde hair on his shoulder with the corner of his eyes. Oh well…he didn’t certainly mind being Ino’s father in law after all…..

THE END


End file.
